Mosaic
by LoveX2254
Summary: Nina is new to Sweet Amoris High and has a dark past lurking behind her. Two boys fall for her, but which one can ease her of the pain she bears and win her heart? NathanielxOCxCastiel. Please review! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! A my candy love fan fiction! I've been obsessed with the game recently so here goes! Hope you enjoy and all types of reviews are appreciated! (even negative ones...though I hope there are none)**

Mosaic

Nina hoped this school would bring her new opportunities. She was tired of all the pain and hurt following her, tired of all the sympathy. _Sweet Amoris High School…_ she thought absently. Perhaps this place would be better- a place where no one knew who she was, a place where she could start over.

Her hopes were immediately shattered when she saw a sickeningly familiar face: Ken. That lovesick boy that followed her around like a dog. Nina let loose a deep sigh as he approached her and prepared the most realistic smile she could muster.

"Eri-" Ken began, but was cut off.

"Listen, I'm not Eriko anymore. I'm Nina. I don't know you, in fact right about now I think I should walk away and report you for harassment for following me. Get it? I'm not the girl you knew. She's gone. Forever. And if you don't leave me alone, you will be too." Nina whispered to Ken under her breath. So much for trying to be nice. Wasted effort of a smile.

Ken looked at her with shock before swallowing and nodding. He ran off in the other direction as she kept walking.

Nina made it out to a courtyard and decided to spend the day where no one would find her. Screw meeting the student president, he could wait. She took out her ipod and cranked it on high as she blasted away her past with music.

*Flashback*

"News of a serial killer striking again! This time, close to home." A news reporter said with a very solemn look on her face as she stared into the camera. "Just hours ago, a family was killed ruthlessly by the serial killer that has been terrorizing the area for months. The killer was later killed in a standoff with police however this will not bring back the lives of poor little Eriko's family. Eriko is just 14 years of age, and has lost the only family she has. Her mother, father, brother, and sister all became victims of this killer. Eriko was lucky and was able to escape and make the emergency call that saved her life. As we stand he-" the reporter was cut off when Eriko threw the remote through the TV. She sat in her hospital bed with a stoic face and glared at the nurses who came to see what had been the cause of the sudden crash.

"Lucky my ass!" she screamed at the glass that stubbornly clung to the box of the destroyed TV. She quickly picked up all objects nearby and began to throw them spastically around the room. Vases of flowers after vases of flowers shattered on the walls of the hospital room. Eriko wince at the pain of her movement and stopped throwing things.

A nurse came in the room and changed the bandages that were wrapped around Eriko's body gently as Eriko calmed her breathing. The long gash that the killer had left on her back still caused her a lot of pain. She rather he took her life than leave her with just this gash and the pain of losing her family.

*End Flashback*

Eriko touched the scar that raged across her back lightly through her shirt and let the words of the song she was listening to fill her thoughts.

"_I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless 'cause my whole life is ahead of me_

_And the things I once abandoned, I want to try and find again_

_Come on just one more time!_

_To chase my wishes I'll carry on living_

_And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?_

_I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away!_

_There isn't a place to go!_

_I still am grateful for the car you've shown me_

_So I'll find a way to make it count_

_I'll quash the numbness 'cause pain's better than emptiness!"*_

**A/N: *I do not own this song! this is Again by Yui... it's originally in Japanese, but I translated it for you guys because typing out Japanese is long and dull on an english keyboard. I was also too lazy to translate it on my own so I got the translation from a youtube video! It's by Genesisx08 she does an amazing cover of the song so please check it out!**_  
_

**Yep so that's all for now! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chap! enjoy you guys!**

Castiel could hear a clear voice ringing out over the quiet of the courtyard. It was a beautiful voice and the song wasn't half-bad either. As he went to sit under his favorite tree a girl dropped out of it, showing him a flash of her black lace panties.

"Hup!" she said as she landed gracefully. She was beautiful, and Castiel couldn't help but marvel her.

The girl wore a black tank top that was tucked into a too short silver skirt. He could see the purple straps of her bra against her sun-kissed skin that matched her purple Beats headphones. On her feet she wore killer electric purple pumps that also matched her bra and headphones.

Her music was so loud that Castiel could tell that the song had changed. He could hear the metallic noise of dub step playing and watched as the girl did a bit of a dance in place with her eyes closed.

The girl turned and opened her eyes, coming face to face with Castiel. She blinked rapidly for a second before shaking her head and stepping back. She slipped her headphones off her head and let them hang around her neck. She stood with her hand on her cocked out hip as she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm new here. Name's Nina." She said flatly.

"So?" Castiel asked indifferently.

"Are you always this nice?" she challenged with a brow raised.

"Yeah, especially to new kids." He replied with a smirk playing on his lips.

Nina rolled her eyes and turned on those killer pumps to walk back to the school. Castiel watched her with wonder and smiled. This new girl was just his type.

Nina walked into the halls of Sweet Amoris High and came to the student council room. She saw a beautiful blonde standing with his back to her, rummaging through some files.

"I'm looking for the student president, is he here?" she asked with the nicest voice she could muster. Nina cringed at how fake it sounded, but the blonde didn't seem to notice.

"I am he." The blonde said with a pleasant smile. "You must be Nina. You will need a few more things before we can finish your registration. A photo ID and $25 is what you need for now. We can't seem to find you registration papers, but I will look for them for you."

Nina grumbled to herself in distaste. Why did she have to do all this work? Wasn't that the school's job?

When she went out to the hall again, Nina saw Ken and decided to mooch off of him.

"Oi! Kentin! Do you have $25?" Nina called to him. The boy seemed surprised that Nina called to him, yet he had a look of fear.

"I won't eat you! I just need money. Look, if you give me the money I'll forgive you for calling me Eriko earlier." Nina whispered to him.

Ken nodded excitedly and pulled out his wallet. As soon as Nina had the money, she stooped down to give Ken a quick hug and ran off to find a picture ID.

Nina ran to the store near the school and pulled out her own wallet. She felt bad for taking Ken's money since she had her own, but since she was living on her own now she couldn't really afford to pay the school fee. Nina collected the ID and ran back to school in a rush.

As she rounded the corner of the hall, Nina slammed right into the student body president.

"I got everything." She said curtly.

"That's great, I found your papers so you have everything now. If you need anything, my name is Nathaniel." Said the blonde with another of his blinding smiles.

Nina found the fat old principal and gave her the papers after searching for a damn paperclip for hours. When she was done with everything, she let out a deep sigh.

"That's a deep sigh." Stated someone behind her.

Nina turned around to see the red haired teen she had met in the courtyard.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She said sarcastically.

"Name's Castiel. Lemme show you the best part of school." He replied with a smirk.

Nina followed after him curiously as he snagged a key from the staff room and led her up a few flights of stairs. He inserted the key in a door at the top of the stairs and unlocked it to reveal the roof. Nina felt the cool breeze tussle itself through her long, black hair and smile genuinely for the first time in a while. She looked at Castiel from the corner of her eye and smiled again. Perhaps Sweet Amoris High would be a change for the better.

**OBSESSED WITH DUB STEP! not a good idea to write while listening tho... it is quite the headache inducer...**


End file.
